Anarchism
by American Soldier
Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.
1. Chapter 1

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

"Oh, c'mon! I wanna go to the other side of town!"

"No, Billy," Zack said in a huff as his drunk friend tried walking down the street, nearly falling into the road several times, only to be saved by Zack and Jason's intervention, "We can't cross the border, y'know what happens to people who do!"

"Ah, fuck 'em," Billy shouted out, "Fucking PCP! Why the hell ain't they been wiped out yet?!"

"Dude, shut up," Jason whispered, turning around as he heard a sound and once the lights began to appear, he grabbed Billy and began to pull him over to a bench, "C'mon, let's get you away from the road."

"FUCK," Billy shouted, then took a long drink from his beer bottle, "If those fucking biker-bitches actually did what everyone thinks they do, there'd be no problems in this town!"

"Oh God," Jason said, shaking his head.

"HEY, THERE THEY ARE!" Billy saw a group of four men on Harleys drive by them, and as they passed him, Billy drunkenly threw his bottle at them, "PUSSIES!!!"

The bottle, thankfully, missed the four of them...unfortunately for Billy, they saw it land in front of them and heard his outcry. Immediately, the four pulled up on the side of the street and got off their bikes, tossing their helments angrily aside as they marched over to them.

"We are so screwed," Zack whispered.

"Thanks a lot, Billy," Jason said.

"AH, FUCK 'EM," Billy drunkenly shouted, "THEY'RE ALL PUSSIES!!"

"Sounds like your friend there is a little drunk," one of them said, and as the four entered the streetlight's glow, the three got a good look at them.

All of them were dressed in their leather cutoff vests. Three of them they knew from high school. One was Jesse McNally, better known as the Biker Pimp. It was a well-known fact that most girls, particularly ones from the higher class, were willing to spread their legs for a Son, and Jesse had, if the rumors were true, certainly taken advantage of that. The man himself stood before them, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, toothpick in mouth and a scar underneath his right eye.

Immediately to his left was Owen Thurman, a formerly shy bookworm who, after accidentally getting involved in a fight between the Sons and one of the student gangs, took a liking to it and decided to join up. These days, Owen sported a mohawk and had an arm tattoo of a dragon, wrapping around his arm up to his fist. He was smiling at them, as he knew what was about to happen.

Beside him stood Xander Harris, who, like Jesse, was known as 'MC Royalty.' Jesse and Xander were the sons of Tony Harris and Bobby McNally, two bikers who'd been with the Sons since their founding. Xander had once been a good friend of Jason's, back during sophomore year, but Jason began to distance himself from anyone involved with the Sons after the brawl between them and PCPers at the Bronze, a nightclub inside an old bombshelter that was several blocks away from the SOA Clubhouse. Xander smiled at them, taking a moment to get his shoulder-length hair out of his face and scratch his beard.

The last one was a man known around town as Sawyer, though whether or not that was his real name no one knew. He was a dedicated Southerner, just from the sounds of his voice. He was a big man with long hair, and was routinely found at bar brawls. Zack had actually seen Sawyer in a brawl once, at the Bronze, when a group of PCPers had attacked it. Sawyer had taken a poolstick and broken it in three pieces across the throat of one of them, then grabbed him up and proceeded to impale him with it. Now, thanks to his drunk friends antics, they had four very dangerous individuals looking down at them with smiles that just spoke waves of evil.

"We're sorry about him," Jason exclaimed, "He's drunk."

"WE AIN'T SORRY," Billy shouted, but Zack grabbed his head and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, before you get us killed!" Zack hissed.

"Oh, we ain't gonna kill ya," Sawyer smirked.

"We're just gonna teach you a valuable lesson," Jesse spat out his toothpick.

ϗϗϗ

"Where the Hell are they," Sex Machine was not happy at the moment, not happy at all.

As he paced outside the clubhouse, he looked up at the mural on the wall of the Reaper, then looked down at his cell phone. Church had been delayed by half an hour now, waiting for Sawyer and the three prospects. They were also waiting for their other prospect, Jack O'Toole, so they could do their vote.

"No idea, Prez," Tony Harris responded, sipping his beer as he put his feet up in another chair.

"That boy of yours better show up," Sex Machine said to the third person there, a melancholly looking man sitting on his bike.

"He'll show, Sex Machine," Douglas 'Rev' O'Toole replied, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "My boy may've fucked up, but he will be a man and take his lumps."

"Hope so," Sex Machine stated, "Cause, you see these," he indicated the patches on his cut, which read 'President' and 'Men of Mayhem' on his right side and 'Sons of Anarchy' and 'Hellmouth' on his left, "That means I gotta do my job, do right by this club. And that," he pointed at Rev's cut, which had 'Sons of Anarchy' on his right side and 'Hellmouth' on his left, "Means that you gotta do right too. That means that if he doesn't show up-"

"Look, I know what happens, alright!" Rev replied, louder than he truly meant to, "And I will do right by this club, but I'm telling you, my son will be here."

"Well, he better be," Sex Machine replied, walking away as he began to dial, "I'd hate to hafta send Happy out after him."

Rev glared at his president's back, but kept his tongue, knowing that he was right. Happy would do what needed to be done if Jack missed this meeting, and Rev wasn't sure that his son could survive it.

"Sawyer," Sex Machine shouted into the phone.

ϗϗϗ

"Where the Hell are you guys?! We got church, and you're late."

"Sorry, Hoss, some punks tried to mess with us," Sawyer chuckled, "Ole Tone-Deaf'd be real prouda his boy, so would the Mick."

"What'd you do," Sex Machine asked, a smile in his voice.

"Lemme putcha on speaker," Sawyer said, and he held the phone out, "Boys, Prez is on the line, tell him what we're doin'."

"Well, right now, we got two of them tied up with duct tape on the ground," Jesse shouted, "We gave them a razor and told them if they cut out of it, we'll let them go."

"And Jesse, Owen, and I've got their drunk bud tied up, except his mouth, and we're shakin' him around to get him to puke on his buds," Xander shouted, "Say hi to the President of our motorcycle club, lil Billy."

"UGH!!!!" Billy moaned out, and the three prospects began to shake him up even worse.

"Hey, lift him up a little," Sawyer shouted, and the three raised him up a foot higher.

"This is for damn near hitting me," Sawyer threw a right uppercut into the boy, making him groan out in pain, "And this is for damn near hittin' my bike," he lashed out with his boot, plunging his foot up into the boy's stomach, and he started to moan and shake as he began to dry heave.

"Yep, here we go," Owen shouted, "Shake him!"

The three shook him up even worse, and finally, Billy began to throw up, right into the faces of his buds.

"Whooo, boy howdy," Sawyer shouted out, waving his hand in front of his face, "That is some powerful shit there."

"That ain't shit, Southie, that's dumbass," Jesse laughed out.

"Alright, you've had your fun," Sex Machine shouted out from the phone, "Get your sorry asses out here, now, or you ain't ever gonna see your top rockers!"

"I'll get 'em there, Prez," Sawyer said, "Seeya in 10," he hung up the phone, "Alright, prospects, dump him and let's be gone."

Just then, the two boys got free of their tape, but unfortunately weren't fast enough to evade Jesse, Xander, and Owen throwing their friend Billy down onto them.

"Next time, guys," Xander squatted down and got in their faces, "Don't let him drink so damn much," he smirked and patted their heads, "Y'all have a nice night, y'hear?!"

The three boys lay perfectly still as the four got back onto their bikes and drove off, waiting a few moments before they got Billy off of them.

As they stood and tried to get some of the puke off their shirts, Jason asked, "So...no more beer?"

"Oh, fuck that, just no more for him," Zack said.

"What do we do with him, anyway? His mom'll kill us if she finds out."

"Well, we could take him to one of our houses, let him sleep it off," Zack suggested.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "Or we could call the cops and let them throw his ass in jail."

"...Yeah, that sounds better," Zack laughed, and the two walked on, heading for a pay phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Sawyer led the four in through the barb wire fence that surrounded their clubhouse/auto-repair business. He placed his in the long line of bikes that ran alongside the building, immediately getting off his bike as his best friend came walking out to him.

"Yank," the Englishman greeted him.

"Ripper," Sawyer smirked, and the two clasped hands and gave each other a very manly hug.

"Make out on your own time, girls," Sex Machine shouted from the clubhouse, "We got church!"

"Right, boss," Rupert 'Ripper' Giles shouted out, smiling as he and Sawyer walked together towards the clubhouse, "So, how'd our boys fair?"

"They're right little bikers, I'll give 'em that much," Sawyer said with a grin, only to turn to a frown, "Damn shame they hafta see this shit, though."

"Be a good lesson for them," Ripper said, "Did me lots of good back with the Watchers to see members get kicked out."

"And, what happened to you there, Limey," Sawyer smirked, "Last I checked, they canned your ass."

"And look at how miserable those pillocks are," Ripper smirked in return, "Least I'm still out free, livin' the dream."

"Oh, yeah," Sawyer smiled, "Handle the books, drink, get high, and get laid whenever you damn well feel like."

"It's not just the American dream anymore," Ripper laughed.

ϗϗϗ

"Phones, phones," Happy said in his rasping voice, and as the last full-patch walked through, he turned to the gathered prospects and said, "You guys pop open some beers and bring 'em in. When I come back out, you'll help me get Jack in the room. Got it?"

"Right, boss," Xander answered and Jesse just nodded.

"K," Happy nodded, then went into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Jesus, this is big," Jesse said as they headed for the stairs, "Jack is in a shitload of trouble." 

"He brought it on himself, man," Xander said, "I'll do the roster while you pop open the beers."

"Right," Jesse said, but he stopped for a moment, hesitating, then asked, "Xan...what if they...we...y'know."

"We ain't gonna kill him," Xander said, "He hasn't done anything worthy of that yet. Not gonna lie, though, he's gonna go through some shit, but he'll survive. Grab the drinks, man."

Xander sighed as he walked down the stairs first, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts for a moment. He couldn't blame him, exactly. He was worried for Jack, too. But, Jack had fucked up, done wrong, and there was no way around it.

He took a deep breath before he reached the bottom floor, taking a moment to look around. The stage, which they allowed local bands like Dingos to play on, was where he would normally sit, bottle of beer in one hand, joint in the other, and Johnny Cash blasting out when he could get away with rigging the stereo system. He'd stare at the Reaper on the stage wall for hours on end, contemplating shit.

For him, this clubhouse was more home than anywhere else on Earth. His dad had been in the club since his 20s, the first recruit to the second club in the history of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. The Hellmouth Charter, as it was known, was a go-to place for full-patches and Nomads who wanted violence in a unique way. Back when it was first founded, the club had fully known about demons and vampires, but not about the Hellmouth, which they discovered less than a year after founding the club in Sunnydale. At first, it hadn't been too bad, vampires were more amused than anything at the bikers. Then, a demonic biker group had tried to make Sunnydale their home. The Sons, of course, didn't appreciate it. So, they kicked them out, ironically enough with aid from the local PD. It became an open sort of secret that SOA and SDPD were in cooperation with each other, as local cops were specifically ordered to stay out of the way of the supernatural, as well as the SOA. Cops just didn't have the knowhow often to handle demonic threats, whereas bikers were used to the threats of the road which, more often than not, were greater than demons on a regular basis.

The clubhouse itself was a large warehouse structure, with a bar, several tables, a few stripper poles beneath the chapel, which was on the second floor, and was accessable only to full-patches or prospects/civies who were invited. Ordinarily on church night, it was a big party, as girls would flood the clubhouse to dance, drink, and have fun, and some people from around town would too. It never ceased to amaze him to see his shop teacher at an SOA party, or the football coach. Course, what with this being a biker town, such parties were held for political reasons just as much as they were just to have fun.

Not to say that everyone supported the Sons. While most people did, certain high-ranking people, such as Matthew Chase, hated the Sons and had spent a lot of time trying to push them out, with no success. Principal Snyder hated them, too, but was powerless to do shit as the Mayor would often hold fundraiser events and specifically ask the Sons to show up, providing political support.

Xander had to admit, though, he really did enjoy being able to serve drinks without worry of the cops busting him for underage drinking. He laughed to himself at his luck as he walked behind the bar and popped open a Rolling Rock, grabbing the Prospect Roster as he did so.

"K, boys, roll call," he shouted out, and his fellow prospects walked over to the bar.

"Jesse, you're here," Jesse raised one of the opened beers to him, "Though we all know you'd rather be in Cordy's bed."

"OH!" The boys guffawed him.

"Fuck off, dicks," Jesse said back, "And I'mma get in that bed pretty soon, don'tcha worry about that!"

"Oh, yeah," Owen laughed, "And will she be aware of that, cause y'know, slipping a girl a roofie loses you your top rocker!"

"Oh, Jess don't need a roofie," Xander laughed, "Wave a stack of bills in her face and she'll open her legs to a frog...on second thought, might wanna find a roofie first, Jess, cause then you might be as ugly as a frog."

"Least I don't look like Rocco, Xander," Jesse countered.

"Hey, Rocco was the shit, man," Xander remarked, "You know it."

"Ah, fuck you."

"Not on your life," Xander laughed, "Ok, ok, enough. Junkie, you're here."

"Oh, fuck off, X-Ham," Owen threw back.

"Whatever," Xander smirked, "Abbott and Costello."

"Ribbit," Kyle DuFours and Tor Hauer 'ribbitted' as one, eliciting laughs from the prospects.

"K," Xander said, "And that leaves us with the QB...who is not here."

"Bathroom," Tor said, "He's jackin' off to me again."

"Oh, you wish, he's so jackin' off to me," Kyle mocked.

"Boys, you can debate about your gay lover later," Xander laughed, "We'll start without QB, but...Jack?"

"Jack's downstairs in the basement," Larry Blaisdell answered as he came out the bathroom.

"K, all present and accounted for," Xander noted, "Let's get some beers upstairs for the guys."

ϗϗϗ

"Alright, gents," Sex Machine banged the gavel, "Let's call this meeting to order. Secretary?"

"Right, muster," Ripper pulled out his glasses, about to clean them off, before he noticed that his glasses didn't have any lenses, "Real funny, pricks." 

"20 bonus points if you guess who did it," Tony laughed.

"Oh, please," Ripper smirked, "Sawyer?"

"...Damnit," the guys laughed as Sawyer pulled out Ripper's real glasses, sliding them across the table.

"Yankee," Ripper smirked.

"Limey," Sawyer grinned.

"Shut up and take muster," Sex Machine griped.

"So, Sawyer's here," Ripper laughed, stroking his 'Secretary' patch, "Tony?"

"Here."

"Rory?"

"Drunk," Rory Harris raised his mug.

"What else is new?" Sex Machine laughed.

"Well, I'd love to get drunker," Rory said, taking a drink from his mug.

"I believe the question stands," Sawyer said.

"Bobby," Ripper asked.

"The Mick is in the house," Bobby McNally said.

"Aye, I heard your boy's making it a habit to be in every girl's house he can get into," Ripper remarked, "Making it a point to get the key in every girl's lock."

"Eh, my boy's got some wild oats to sow," Bobby laughed, "Just like his old man at his age."

"Yep, till he got his nuts chopped off by that old bitch called 'marriage.'" Sawyer said.

"Hey, least I'm gettin' some every night, unlike a certain Southerner at the table," Bobby said.

"ALRIGHT," Sex Machine practically shouted, slapping his hand down on the table, "I've had it. We've got some serious shit to discuss here tonight, so can the chatter and finish the muster so we can get to the matter at hand."

The table went quiet for a moment before Ripper cleared his throat and continued.

"Rev?"

"Present," the sad looking former-priest said.

"Jimmy?"

"Yo," James 'Jimmy Blaize' Blaisdell said.

"Sergeant at Arms, Happy," Ripper said.

"Yeah," Happy said in his rasping voice.

"VP Winchester?"

"Here," John Winchester said.

"And President Sex Machine?"

"Here," Sex Machine said, "Alright, let's get to it."

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"C'mon in, boys," Sex Machine said, and quickly each of the prospects came in and laid down a beer before the full-patches, and Owen laid down a bucket filled with beer and ice in the center of the table.

"Hey, Prospect," Rory said, staring up at Owen, who nodded and said 'Sir,' "How many times we gotta go over this? You don't lay the bucket in the middle of the table, it blocks the Reaper."

Owen stammered for a moment, before picking up the bucket. The table, like most SOA tables, was a carving from redwood with the elaborate Reaper design in the middle, but unlike most, it was covered with glass to prevent any damage from coming to it.

"Sorry," Owen said, and he moved the bucke to the oppsite end of the table in front of Bobby.

"Alright, boys, go relax for a little bit," Happy said, "But, Xander, you stay up on the second level for when I getcha."

"Right, Hap," Xander nodded, and the prospects all took their cue to leave.

"Let's make this quick," Sex Machine said, "Sawyer, what's the word on the street?"

"Coupla new players in town," Sawyer said, pulling out a paper and putting on his own glasses, "Dunno who one of them is, some oldie in a limo. Other one's a bastard named Trick, real mean type, but he's also got a pention for technology. Could be dangerous."

"Recommendations?" Hap asked.

"I say we tie him up and watch him roast at dawn," Sawyer said, taking a swig from his beer.

"Nah, we need to do some recon," Tony said, "Remember last year with Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus? We all assumed it was only those three and maybe 4 or 5 minions, had no idea about Acathla."

"He's right," John said, "Me and my boys can do some recon tomorrow, we were gonna take a hunting trip anyway."

"Hey, while we're on that, are your boys thinking about prospecting?" Sex Machine asked, "They're outstanding boys, we could sure use more like 'em."

"We've talked about it," John said, "They wanna meet Clay before anything else, though, wanna meet their National President. They'd also like to meet Teller, but...well, y'know."

"Yeah," Sex Machine said, "So, all in favor of John's plan?"

It was a unanimous vote.

"Alright, any more news?" Sex Machine asked.

"Rumors about a new Slayer in town," Sawyer said, "Nothing solid, though."

"Well, Sawyer, after church, why don't you take X-man and lean on Willy a bit, see what he has to say," Sex Machine asked.

"Will do," Sawyer responded.

"Treasury?"

"Bills are all paid up," Ripper said, "And we're expecting our monthly vigs in soon. Bad news, though, Margot over at the Magic Shop was killed today in a car accident." 

"What?!" "Oh, man." "Shit."

"How much of her vig money is she ahead on? She was always paying ahead."

"About," Ripper looked through the accounts book, "2 months."

"Take all of that and give it to her family," John said.

"Yeah," Sex Machine agreed, "Sons take care of our town."

"This does leave us with an interesting opportunity," Ripper stated, "With the Magic Box going up for sale, the family is looking to sell if off, quick and cheap, to help finance her funeral. If the club buys it, I can take it over, run it, and help maintain the peace by keeping a database of our customers and what they buy, anything that might run a bit over the line, I report in and we decide how to act." 

"Think you can handle that and the accounts," Happy asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Ripper smiled.

"...All opposed," Sex Machine asked, and only Rev raised his hand.

"I don't think it's good to consider a dead woman's business in such a manner, we should only offer our assistance to her family and that's it," Rev stated.

"Objection noted," Sex Machine stated, then raised his own hand, "Rip, will we be able to afford this and remain in the black?"

"Well within," Ripper replied.

"Alright, one against," Sex Machine said, "In favor?"

The rest of the hands raised.

"Nine to one, motion passed. Next?" Sex Machine asked.

"The Mayor is having another fundraiser, this time for the high school," Bobby said, "He called here today asking if we could put a little something together for both a table and the parade."

"We can call in the Nomads around," Happy said, "Get a big crowd together for the parade."

"Sounds good to me," Sex Machine said, "Call him back tomorrow, Bobby, and let him know we're in."

"Right."

"Alright, Sergeant at Arms," Sex Machine said.

"We got an incoming shipment of AKs from SAMCRO, Opie, Bobby, Tig, and Jax will be making the run," Happy said, "Figure we should get together a party for them while they're in town, maybe take them out and show them the kill-devil."

"KD is pretty quiet now, the line stabalized after Angelus and his bitch bit the dust," John said.

"Yeah, but they've never seen the line," Tony said, "Might be able to get some more hands from their recommendation to our brother clubs."

"When're they arriving," Sex Machine asked.

"Next friday before church," Happy said.

"Well, then let's just show them our regular party and let that be that," Sex Machine said.

"Right," Happy nodded, "And...one last piece of business."

"My son," Rev said, causing an awkward silence to descend on the table.

"In matters like these, it's always gotta be done right," Happy stated, "Jack went out past the kill-devil, into their part of town, with the other prospect, Bobby, Kyle's cousin, and got him killed. We were just gonna let that be his punishment, along with another year stapled onto his top rocker. Then, he went to his grandfather-"

"My crazy father," Rev stated, a frown on his face, "The voodoo holy man...and raised Bobby up from the dead, and the two started a brawl at Willy's, forcing the cops to get involved and, in their commotion, two demons leaving killed 2 innocent women."

"We took care of one of the demons," Happy picked up, "The other is still at large, and nothing's turned up on him. We've also taken care of Bob, put him back in his grave. Last thing is to find the other demon, but we think he's hightailed it by now. Other than that...we have to decide Jack's fate."

"We've heard the facts," Sex Machine stated, "And, I'm sorry Rev, but...we gotta do this right."

"We will," Rev stated, "And my son will man up and take his lumps."

"...Go get him," Sex Machine stated.

"Gone," Happy stood up and walked out the door, "Xander, let's go."

"Right, Hap," Xander said, "Do you want us to do anything while you're...y'know?"

"Yeah," Hap said as he walked down the stairs and immediately headed for the basement, "You and the rest of the prospects are gonna watch this. What we decide to do, you'll remember," they got to the basement door and Happy tried to open it up, but it was locked, "Got the keys?"

"Yeah," Xander said, he gave them over and Happy unlocked the door, then turned on the lights.

"Jack," Happy called out, "Why'd you lock the door? Jack?"

"Jack, where are ya," Xander called out, "Think he's back upstairs somewhere?"

"Nope," Hap said, and Xander looked up at him, noticing his gaze up near the ceiling. Xander followed his gaze and saw a broken window with a bit of blood on it.

"Ah, son of a bitch," Xander said.

"Get to your bikes," Happy said, "We got a fugitive."

Happy ran back up the stairs to the chapel as quick as he could.

"Where is he," John asked.

"Hightailed it out a window," Happy said, "Cut himself up pretty bad on his way out."

"Shit," Sex Machine said, "Alright, you got the prospects on it, Hap, stay with them, Bobby go with them too. Rev!"

Rev had stood up and was walking past Hap when Sex Machine called out, and simply ignored him as he made for the stairs.

"Rev!!" Sex Machine shouted again, coming out the chapel and standing on top of the stairs as Rev reached the first floor, "Let Happy and Bobby fix this!"

"He's MY son," Rev shouted out, "I taught him BETTER than this! I'mma go get him, bring him back to the clubhouse, and then I'mma beat his ass!!!!"

"REV," Sex Machine shouted, and Rev ignored him again as he stormed out the door, "God damn it! Alright, John, man the fort, when the people start showing up, keep 'em boozed up and start cooking. When we find him, we'll send the prospects back to help."

"We'll call up our wives and have them bring their girlfriends in to help out early," Tony shouted.

"Thanks, Tone," Sex Machine said, "Alright, let's go."

ϗϗϗ

Jack O'Toole was inwardly cursing himself. He could escape the suspicion that he was going to die due to his mistakes. A part of him felt like he probably should die for getting those people killed, but damnit, he didn't want to get killed by his own club. He'd rather get killed by the Mayans in Oxnard than his own brothers.

Of course, the possibility that he wouldn't get killed at all never occurred to him, he was so blinded with guilt, fear, and self-hate.

He cringed as he went over a bump about 7 minutes out past the kill-devil. He had enough gas to get to the station near the bus terminal, and then he was heading out to LA. He'd pay off a garage to paint over his bike, then join up with an indie group somewhere in Nevada.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the overly large pothole. He road alongside it, causing his bike to tip over and, before he realized what was happening, he was falling down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Jack groaned out in pain, clutching his jacked leg as he did so. His bike was smashed up, the headlights and springs busted on a couple of big rocks in the ditch. He doubted it'd run for a damn long time. Not that it mattered, he realized, as odds were after the Sons got done with him, he'd never be able to ride again.

He made it to the bus terminal and gratefully sank down onto a bench as another bus pulled up. He closed his eyes, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up, wishing he had one of his cigaweeds.

"You look like shit," he opened his eyes, and looked up into the face of a black haired angel.

"I'm sure I look a little worse than shit," Jack muttered.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything," the girl said, "Mind if I sit and smoke?"

"Sure," Jack responded, pulling out another cig and handing it and the lighter to her, "Name's Jack."

"Faith," the girl responded with a smile, "So...wanna talk about it?"

Jack sighed, but figured 'what the hell,' "I fucked up bad, Faith."

"Fucked up," Faith asked, looking down at his leg which was bleeding something bad, "Bad enough to warrant that?"

"Did that to myself, running from them," Jack laughed bitterly.

"Who?"

Jack sighed and said, "My club. Motorcycle club."

"Shit," Faith had tensed now, "Which club?"

"Sons of Anarchy."

"Shit," Faith muttered, "I'm from Boston. Outlaws pretty much run the MC part of that town. Don't do shit with the Sons, though."

"You with them," Jack asked.

"Nah," Faith said, "Old stepdad was, though. My mom shacked up with them for a while."

"...Sons are kinda different around here," Jack explained, "We're...heroes here."

"Really," Faith laughed.

"We protect the town from...well, stuff, rival gangs, shit like that," Jack explained, "The rules are a little different. To fuck up with the club...it's bad...what I did," he sighed, "Got some people hurt...others got killed."

"Jesus," Faith whispered, and she rubbed his shoulder in sympathy, "That's rough. What are you gonna do?"

"Run," Jack said, "They'll kill me for getting innocents killed, and for...what else I did."

"Did you rat," Faith asked.

"Nah," Jack said, "Worse."

"...I think it might be too late to run," Faith said, and she stood up.

"Oh, shit," Jack whispered as three motorcycles pulled up to the terminal, "Here we go."

ϗϗϗ

Sex Machine sighed, taking off his helmet as he got off his bike. Sure enough, there was Rev, exactly where he thought he'd be. He walked past the graves up to his brother, and stood in front of him to the side.

"D'you really think your boy'd be here," Sex Machine asked.

"Nah," Rev said, "Figured it'd be worth a try. Plus, I wanted to see her."

Sex Machine nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"She never did approve, y'know," Rev said, "Of me joining you guys. She hated it even more when I started joining the runs. It wasn't till she found out about what the Sons are really about in this town that she wasn't so...confrontational about it. Then, we started work on the kill-devil. That...that war, Jesus...then, the Master, tried to get out...we stopped him, stopped the Harvest. Then, we invaded his cave, blew him up...and then...he his right-hand, the Annointed...he sent out his vamps, after us, our families...and she was the only one to get hit.

"I had to stake her myself, Tom," Rev let a few silent tears go, turning to his brother, "And, now, my boy's truly spat in the face of our cause, and when I had such faith, such confidence that he would man up....he runs...and now the possibility that we may hafta kill him...I can't do that, Tom."

"You won't have to," Sex Machine said, "We were never gonna kill him. We were just gonna tack on another year to his top rocker, the guilt would've taken care of most of the punishment for us."

"And what if he's so scared he goes to the cops, or to the demons," Rev asked, "What then?"

Sex Machine couldn't speak, knowing, as Rev did, that there was only one answer to that.

"Yeah," Rev said, "That's what I thought."

"...I'll leave you alone," Sex Machine said, "When you get through...we'll head back to the clubhouse, find your boy."

"Yeah," Rev said, staring down into the stone before him.

'Marabeth Houser O'Toole, December 2nd, 1964-November 27th, 1996.'

ϗϗϗ

"Hey, honey," Happy said as he got off his bike, "You mind moving on somewhere else? We got a little business to discuss with our friend here."

"I ain't moving," Faith responded, standing up as she did so, "You want him, you gotta go thru me."

"Jesus Christ," Xander shouted at Jack, "What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! You do that shit, then you run from us, and now you got an innocent woman involved in this shit!"

"Hey, fuck you, pig," Faith shouted, "He told me what y'all are planning on doing to him!"

"How the fuck could he," Happy asked, "We ain't even told him what we're gonna do, shit, we ain't even decided!!"

"...What," Faith asked, confused.

"We weren't gonna kill you," Happy said to Jack, "We were gonna put you on shit detail for a damn long time, and tack on another year to your top rocker. You think any of us hasn't thought about doing what you did, bringing someone back? Going across the line to wage a war? Shit, all of us have. Thing is, though, we don't. And there's reasons for that. Now...I dunno what we're gonna do, but we ain't gonna kill you. We kill rats, murderers, rapists, shitheads like that. You ain't that. You're just a fucked-up-in-the-head kid.

"So, how 'bout you get off your ass, be a man, and take what's coming to you like a man."

"...What the fuck is going on here?" Faith asked, completely confused.

"It's a long long story," Xander answered.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Jack shouted, "Me and a buddy went into demon territory, fought, he got killed, I brought him back to life, we fought demons again, started a brawl, and innocent people got killed!"

Faith looked as though she was gonna be sick, staring at Jack as if he'd sprung a clown head on his shoulder.

"Jesus," Faith whispered, "No wonder they're after you."

"...Ugh, what now," Xander asked.

"Yeah, normally this is when you run screaming, calling us crazy," Jesse stated.

"Unless..." Happy said.

"...You wouldn't happen to be a Slayer, would ya?" Xander asked.

Faith nodded, still staring at Jack in shock.

"Alright, enough," Happy said, "Jack, I'll wait here with you for Bobby with the flatbed to get your bike. Xander, Jesse, go back to the clubhouse."

"Right," Xander said, but before he went back to his bike, he gently tapped Faith on the shoulder, "Hey, you wanna come with us?"

"...Nah, I'm good," Faith said, "I gotta find a place to sleep, anyway."

"There's an apartment in the clubhouse," Jesse supplied.

"And we're having a party tonight," Xander said, "You look like you could use a break."

"...Yeah, sure," Faith said, and as she climbed onto the back of Xander's bike, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Name's Faith."

"Xander," he replied, starting up his bike, "And that's my brother Jesse."


	4. Chapter 4

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Cordelia sat at her table outside the SOA clubhouse, a frown on her features as she watched her 'friends' dance around with a few of the younger club members and some boys from her high school. She, like most of the Chase's, HATED the Sons of Anarchy, but every once in a while, she'd let herself get dragged to one of these parties.

Plus, she wanted to see if she could get Lee Chet, one of the swimmers, to date her, as it would help her popularity.

She sighed as a series of lights let her know that some more Sons had arrived, followed by a flatbed.

"Hey, Cordy," Harmony sat down beside her, beer in hand, "There's Jesse. He's had a crush on you for years."

"When're you gonna let him in, girl," Aurora said, smiling leciviously, "I've heard he's real good in the sack."

"Puh-lease," Cordy remarked, "As if I'd let that man-slut have a taste. Lord only knows what the Hell's on his prick."

"Looks like Xander's got himself some for tonight, though," Harmony said, a sad frown on her face.

"Please, Harm, as if Harris'd ever go for you," Gwen said, "You've tried to get in his pants for the past year or so, and he ain't even let you give him a blowjob."

"Well, that'll change, just you wait," Harmony said with a smile, "I'm wearing him down."

Cordy shook her head at her friends. Their only desire was to wind up the ole lady of some SOA shithead. She couldn't blame them, though, for a lotta women in this town, that was the dream, complete financial and personal security to a bad boy who was also a family man, which most of the SOA were. She, on the other hand, wanted bigger and better things.

"Where're they goin'," Aurora asked as they simply walked through the party.

"Dunno, don't care," Cordy said, "Least Jesse ain't trying to get in my pants."

ϗϗϗ

Sex Machine stared across the table, observing Jack. Jack was standing, holding himself up on the table. Happy, Jesse, and Xander were behind him, while the rest of the full-patches, prospects, and a number of Nomads who were passing through on their way to Charming were gathered on the other side of the table. Jack looked as though he was about to throw up, but whether this was from the situation or from the pain in his leg, no one could tell.

"...Anything you have to say for yourself," Sex Machine asked.

Jack shook his head, staring down at the table as he did so.

"Look me in the eye, boy," Sex Machine said sternly, and Jack slowly bent his head forward to look him in the eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself," Sex Machine demanded again.

"...No," Jack breathed out.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say," Sex Machine asked.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Slowly, Rev got to his feet and walked around the table till he got in front of his son. He stared into him for a long moment, then slowly wrapped his arm around him, and Jack returned the hug. Rev backed up and looked his son in the face again, then, in a blur of motion, backhanded him as hard as he could, sending Jack down to the ground.

"Take his cut," Rev deadpanned, "Fire him from Harris's Auto-Repair."

Rev squatted down, getting into his son's face.

"What you did," Rev said, "Is an abomination. But, it was forgiveable...we've all been there, son. But, when we make a mistake, we don't run from it...we change what we can, and accept what we can't."

Rev stretched out his hand, and Jack, after a moment's hesitation, took it, and father helped son up to his feet.

"...Anything else?" Sex Machine asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, "Rev...Doug...I understand what you mean. I get it, I really do. And I agree, take his cut, absolutely...but I don't think we should fire him. If my son ever did anything like this...I'd definitely take his cut, hell, I'd probably do what you just did...but I wouldn't fire him, cause tossing him out of the club is enough. Keeping him close, though, a friend...that'd teach the boy, show him what he's missing, and give him a chance at redemption."

"Redemption is not necessary," Rev stated, "We all understand why he did it, both the resurrection and its aftermath, and why he ran. He's redeemed himself of both, the first by accepting the consequence, and the second by returning after he ran."

A silence descended upon the room as the members thought it over.

"Prospects," Sex Machine said, "Any of y'all got anything you wanna say?"

The young men stood there, frozen for a moment, before Xander stepped forward.

"Yeah...listen, Jack, I understand why you did what you did. When we lost Gage to that...fish thing, I wanted more than anything to bring him back...but I couldn't. And, even then, that was different. If he'd died...I like to think I wouldn't've tried to bring him back...but I can't guarantee that, cause I've never really had that option thrust at me. I agree completely, you running...big no-no...but, I understand why you did what you did in the first place. I can't speak for everyone here, but I can speak for me...you're forgiven."

No one said anything, but a number of people nodded in understanding. Jack nodded, whispering a quiet 'thank you' to Xander.

"Alright," Sex Machine said, "Vote...all those in favor of Jack losing his cut?"

Every hand raised.

"Right," Sex Machine said, "All those in favor of Jack being fired from Harris Auto-Repair?"

Rev, Bobby, and Sawyer raised their hands.

"Opposed?"

Tony, Rory, John, Happy, Ripper, Jimmy and Sex Machine raised their hands.

"Seven to three, motion denied," Sex Machine banged his gavel, "Jack...son...hand over your cut."

Jack sighed, but nodded and took of his leather cutoff vest. Happy took it from him and laid it down on the table.

"Jack O'Toole, you are hereby rejected from the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Hellmouth Charter," Sex Machine said, "Anything else that belongs to this club, you are require to turn in immediately."

Sex Machine banged the gavel.

ϗϗϗ

Faith observed the party with a small amount of reservation. She was pretty used to parties, loved them in fact, but this was different. She knew, upstairs, they were deciding the fate of a man who, at first, she wanted to help, but...after hearing about him resurrecting a dude and him and that dude getting people killed...not so much.

Her former Watcher, Mary, had told her about voodoo, how it could raise the dead...and how those dead people were normally either evil or brainless. She had been taught, time and time again, that to bring people back was wrong in the highest form. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to either bring someone back or be brought back.

She heard the door open, and looked up. Jack came out first, followed by his dad, and he was absent his cutoff vest, which Faith knew meant that he had been cast out.

Jack came by her, and whispered a solemn 'thank you' to her before he exited the clubhouse. The rest of the crew mingled amongst the guests, automatically wanting to get the burden of what was going on off their chest.

"Hey," she looked to her left as that guy Xander walked up to her.

"Hey yourself," Faith smiled, "So...how'd it go?"

"He's out," Xander confirmed, "Shame, too. Jack had a lot to offer."

"Think y'all might let him back in," Faith asked.

"Doubt it," Xander said, more than a hint of regret, "Jack's strong, though, he'll bounce back."

"You and him are tight, aren't ya," Faith stated.

"He's the son of a member," Xander said, "...You wanna sit down with me, have a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Faith said.

Xander pulled her chair out at the bar, and she smiled politely and sat down, and he sat as well. A nice-looking woman with red hair walked up to them, smiling at Xander. 

"Hey, honey," she said.

"Hey, mom," Xander smiled at her, then leaned over the bar and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's your friend," Jessica Harris asked.

"Mom, this is Faith," Xander said, "She's new in town."

"Ah, well, welcome to Sunnydale," Jessica said, "Whatcha havin', babe?"

"Ugh, rum and coke?" Faith asked.

"Sure, lemme see your ID?"

Faith stared blankly ahead for a moment, before Jessica and Xander burst out laughing.

"I'm just kiddin' ya, honey," Jessica laughed, "Xander, you'll be havin' a shot of MacCutcheon whiskey?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Faith said, "MacCutcheon?! But, that's, like-"

"A hundred and twenty dollars a glass," Jessica smiled, "Every year, we get a case from a businessman named Widmore. Such a nice man."

As Jessica went to get the drinks, Faith shot him a look.

"We saved his life from some vampires," Xander explained, "Turns out, his trucks in Cali pass thru Sunny-D on their way to L.A., so we provide the protection from Sunny-D to the outskirts of L.A."

"Cool," Faith nodded, "Mind if I have a sip?"

"Help yourself," Xander said, "Mah just doesn't want it to go to waste, since we only drink the stuff during special parties. The rest of it, well, we sell on the cheap to rich snobs or teenagers."

"Speaking of which," Faith said, "What is up with this place, it's like, underage paradise!"

"Sex Machine, in his wisdom, made it club policy to allow the underage family members of our members and those associated with us to drink here, on the condition that they do not leave the clubhouse or the premises unless escorted by a sober member," Xander said, "Thanks to that, drunk driving accidents and vampire attacks dropped by a shitload."

"Sweet," Faith said.

"Here ya go, kids," Jessica sat the glasses down, along with an extra bottle of beer in front of Faith, "From the gentleman over there."

Faith turned around and spotted an older man staring at her. He looked oily at best to her. At her look, he smiled and raised his glass.

"Willy," Xander laughed, "Poor bastard."

"Who's Willy," Faith asked, turning her back on the man.

"Local bartender," Xander explained, sipping his whiskey, "Caters to the demons. His bar is where the kill-devil begins, and it's the only neutral place in town."

"Kill-devil," Faith asked.

"A while back, the SOA started a war between themselves and the demons/vamps for control of the town," Xander explained, "Eventually, a line was stabilized. Civilians were always safe when behind the kill-devil, and demons/vamps were always safe in front of it. Once crossed, however, all bets are off. However, demons and vamps know not to touch a Son or friend thereof on either side of the line. It'd provoke a war, and if that happens, it's a war they can't win."

"...And what happens if a group of vamps attacked," Faith asked, a little hesitant.

"Last time that happened," Xander started, "This bastard Angelus, with his children Drusilla and Spike, ripped their way through town, gathering forces. The Mayor eventually found out where they were holed up, sent us the intel, and we declared war. We crossed the kill-devil, us and another charter and a coupla Nomads, and we slaughtered them. Lucked out, too, if we hadn't hit them with that many and right at dawn, the world woulda been sucked into Hell by a stone-demon."

"Really," Faith asked, "...Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Xander remarked with a smirk, offering her some of his scotch.

"Sure," Faith took a quick drink of it, and immediately had to put it down as she began to cough, "Jesus, that's some good shit."

"Amen, babe," Xander and Faith looked up to Jessica, who was currently wrapped in Tony's arms as she nuzzled his neck, "God bless that limey bastard Widmore, eh son?"

"Best scotch in the world," Xander agreed, "And I'mma need more if you don't take that somewhere else, Dad."

"I think the lad's right, dear," Jessica said, escaping his embrace and hip-swingingly making her way towards the back, "I think one of the rooms is calling out for us."

Xander cringed.

Tony laughed at his son, downed a shot of tequila, and said, "Boy, you need to learn to keep your trap shut. But, sometimes, you say just the right thing, y'know," he ruffed up his son's hair, then practically ran after his wife.

"...More scotch," Xander shouted, and he literally leapt across the bar and poured himself a shot, "Faith, you want?"

"Sure," Faith agreed, grateful for the free booze, "But, my question."

"Shoot," Xander said, putting the glass down in front of her, "_Sl__àí__nte_?"

"_Sl__àí__nte_," Faith agreed, they slammed their glasses together, and did their shots, Xander slamming his down first, with Faith putting hers down a moment later.

"K," Faith said, "You already guess that I'm a Slayer...what if...I'm here cause I'm on the run?"

"From Kakistos," Xander nodded.

"...HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU KNOW THAT," Faith freaked.

"We, like the Lord, work in mysterious ways," Xander smirked, pouring her a shot of tequila, "We already figured he'd be trouble."

"For me," Faith sighed, "...He's gunning for me cause I slashed his face open."

"What'd he do," Xander asked.

"...My...Watcher," Faith whispered.

Xander sighed and reached out, taking her hand in his own.

"The things he did..."

Xander hopped across the bar, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, and she gratefully sank into his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

"Smurf...smurfs...smurfs..smurfs...SMURFS!!"

Jesse shot up from the bed, drool flinging from his mouth as he woke up.

"Smurfs," the girl on top of him asked.

"Don't ask," Jesse said, wiping his face clean, "Ugh...where are we?"

"My house, of course," Cordelia answered, turning herself around so that she was looking down at his head instead of his...other head, "Morning," she smiled at him, scratching his neck.

"Hmm, morning," Jesse smirked at her, leaning up to collect a few kisses, "So...we're still not together, huh?"

"Course not," Cordy smirked, "Far as the world's concerned, I hate you, and you desperately want in my pants."

"Well, at least one of them's true," Jesse said with a growing grin, "How much longer are you gonna keep these rumors of me being a man-slut going? I ain't slept with any girl aside from you in the past 2 months."

"Well, that might be changing soon," Cordy smiled.

"...I'm sorry, what now," Jesse said, confused.

"Well," Cordy said, starting to walk her fingers up his chest, "Y'know how I've had this fantasy lately? 'Bout me and a...certain...girl," she kissed his chest, focusing near his nipples.

"Um..." Jesse, by some minor...no, major miracle, ignored the sensation enough to reply, "Honey...I don't think that'd work. Y'know she's not gay, or even bi."

"I have it on good authority that she may, in fact, be so," Cordy smiled.

"Well...I mean, if she's all for it, that's fine by me," Jesse said, "Butcha know...she is...well..."

"Fat," Cordy stated, "Yeah, I know. Still, Amy's got something about her. I dunno what, though. It doesn't matter, anyway," Cordy smiled and leaned down, kissing his neck, "Cordy wants her," she roughly bit him, "And Cordy gets," she came up to his lips, "What," kiss, "She," kiss with tongue, "Wants," playfully nips his lip, "Right?"

"...yeah," Jesse managed to stammer out, "Queen C gets what she wants."

"And right now," Cordy growled, "I want you."

ϗϗϗ

A few hours later, Jesse was back at the clubhouse, amazing even himself by the fact that he was there before 9am. He suspected the guys wouldn't even be awake for another 4 or 5 hours.

The common room was a mess, with vomit and spilled alcohol on the tables, a few people were passed out on the stage, bar, pool tables, stairs, even one poor bastard somehow lying suspended from the rafters.

"I ain't cleaning this shit up," Jesse laughed, walking around behind the bar and making himself a glass of coke.

He walked around to the back where there were some bedrooms, a room filled with workout equipment, and a locked room that contained their entire armory. There were a few people passed out in the hallway, and most of the rooms were occupied, including the weight room. Jesse passed by, noting for a moment that somehow a couple had passed out on one of the benches, and almost walked by without even noticing that it had been Xander and that Slayer, Faith.

"...Oh shit," Jesse muttered, and he turned around and walked back into the room. Thankfully, Xander had passed out on top of her.

"Shit, bro, you need to get up," Jesse whispered, before a horrible idea struck him.

Laughing quietly, Jesse scooped out a cube of ice and set his glass down. He paused momentarily, then decided to go through with it, and used his free hand to pry his brother's asscheecks open and quickly popped the ice cube in between them.

A moment later, Xander was up. A half-second later, Jesse was on the ground.

ϗϗϗ

"Fucking bastard," Xander complained, sipping his hangover cure (a kalua and coke) as he shrugged on his cut, ignoring his lack of shirt as he did so, "I can't believe you shoved a cube of ice up my ass!"

"Well, it was a good idea at the time," Jesse defended, "And, incidentally, you'd best be happy that's the only thing that's getting shoved up your ass!"

"What," Xander asked, confused.

"Don't even start," Jesse said, "D'you have any idea what kinda Hell Willow's gonna rain down on you once she realizes you cheated on her with some skank we picked up at the bus terminal!?"

"...Dude," Xander sighed, leaping up and sitting on the bar beside Jesse, grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan's from behind the bar, "I didn't wanna tell you this till later, but...we split up last night, before you guys came and got me."

"What?!" Jesse demanded.

"SHHHH," Xander shushed him, "You'll wake them up."

"...Let's go outside, get some weed in us," Jesse said, leaping down from the bar, "And bring the Cap'n."

Outside, Xander and Jesse pulled out their cigarette packs, picking out one each from the side that they knew had weed instead of tabacco.

"So," Jesse started, "You two...broke up?"

"Yeah," Xander explained, "It...it just wasn't working out, man. We've never really been close, least till the Harvest."

"I remember," Jesse said, "The yellow crayon was where you got your nickname...then, after that, it's like she disappeared."

"She basically did," Xander said, "I mean, her dad hates the Sons, and I mean HATES. He refused to even let her see me, he put her into private school just to keep her away from me."

"Right, then during the Harvest, you saved her ass," Jesse remembered, "And, after that, you two started to hang out in secret, secretly date, and secretly fool around."

"Well, except for the time we got caught in the girls' locker room," Xander remembered fondly.

"Ah, yes, that was just a week after me and Harmony got caught in the girls' locker room," Jesse smiled, "And a week before we got caught again in the boys' locker room."

"Good times, huh," Xander said, "But, I dunno, man...eventually, it got to the point where we really weren't emotionally involved...we were just fucking around cause the potential to get caught, either in general or by her dad, really turned us both on."

"...Who initiated the breakup," Jesse asked.

"She did," Xander said, "We talked for a while, but not more than an hour. We...sorta saw it coming beforehand, it was just time to talk about it."

"Well, then, everything's good," Jesse nodded, feeling the effects of the weed kicking in, "That reminds me, Happy asked me last night to make a run up to the field today and get us some more weed, some to role for ourselves and some to get ready to sell to the rest of the Cali charters."

"I'll go with ya," Xander said, "Might bring Faith with me."

"...So, how was she," Jesse asked, very curious, "Cause, I'm thinkin'...sex with a Slayer...you must be hardly able to walk."

"...Dude," Xander giggled, "It was like...like fucking an anaconda."

Jesse and Xander collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I'm serious," Xander barely got out, "Her legs are so strong, bro, it was hard to breathe!"

"Ahem," Xander and Jesse froze, then slowly turned around, where Faith was standing in her jeans and Xander's Sons of Anarchy t-shirt, "Talkin' about me, are you?"

"...Yes ma'am," Xander said, before collapsing into another fit of giggles with Jesse.

"...I forgive ya," Faith said, grabbing his joint outta his hand and taking a big hit of it, "JESUS. Get me more of that, and I'll let you go for round two!"

Xander immediately pulled out two more, one for him and another for her, lit them both, and presented her with one. Faith smiled, grabbed it, and took a long hit from both the joints.

"...Hold onto her, X-Man," Jesse laughed, "Takes a real special woman to be able to do that."


	6. Chapter 6

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

"So," Sex Machine said later that day in the chapel, Hendrix going on in the background, "You want refuge with the SOA?"

"Yep," Faith managed to get out, barely able to focus with the haze in the air.

After returning from the field, which housed over a hundred thousand in illegally grown marijuana, Xander and Jesse had brought a surplus back from the club, and at the moment, roughly a third of that was being hotboxed in the chapel as the boys smoked it up.

"Well," Sex Machine said, followed by a small coughing fit, "Sounds like something right up our alley. We were thinking about taking Kakistos and Trick out, anyway."

"Yeah, John's doing recon on 'em right now with his two boys," Rory said.

"So, all in favor," Sex Machine asked, and every hand in the room raised, "Unanimous. As of this moment, Kakistos is right at the top of the Kill-Devil Shitlist."

ϗϗϗ

That night, Faith left the clubhouse and checked into a hotel underneath her real name.

She took a long shower, calming herself down. She couldn't imagine the level of luck she had in this town. She'd almost immediately made friends with the most powerful group in town, and by some fortune, they happened to be outlaw bikers who had a hard-on for killing demons. She also got laid by one of those bikers, admittedly a prospect, but still a biker. Course, the fact that he was pretty damn good didn't hurt at all.

For the first time since her Watcher had died, she was honestly considering settling down somewhere. Now that Kakistos was gonna be dealt with, she had the honest chance to do so. And she could do much worse than settling on the Hellmouth. She didn't even hafta shake her titties around, and there were a bunch of good guys, offering her a home, food, beer, weed, and more importantly, security, and all they wanted in return was her help in securing the Hellmouth. Seemed like a shitload better than she'd gotten from the Watchers in the past.

Not to mention that cutie, Xander, was certainly someone she wanted to explore more. She'd never been much for relationships or anything, but after spending months on the road, she honestly was in the mood for a constant, even if it was just a fuck-buddy. He was strong, caring, had great parents (even if they were a bit too graphic about their...relationship), had great connections...she could see herself doing worse.

And even if they didn't continue in the sex, he was a good guy, and would make a good friend. And there were tons of other guys around that she could choose from, well, except for one. But she didn't want to be a sweetbutt again. She'd had enough of being passed around back in Boston. This club had a strange disposition towards women...they treated them with respect. Probably had to do with their founding members. She didn't know much about them, but from what she'd heard, they'd all been in the military, served time in Vietnam, the whole shebang. From what it looked like, the club hadn't even fully turned outlaw till a relatively recent time, even though it had always used relatively criminal methods in policing the Hellmouth, not that she could blame them.

It was an interesting thing to think about, so interesting that when someone knocked on her door, she didn't even think to check the peephole.

She opened the door, and immediately, her heart leapt into her throat.

"Faith," Kakistos growled out, a sick smile on his features.

ϗϗϗ

"Where they at," Dean asked.

John shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. His sons, Dean and Sam, were with him, using this as a part of their hunting trip. They were situated in the upper levels of the warehouse they'd tracked Kakistos and Trick to, where they figured Faith would be led once she escaped. His sons, 20 and 16, respectively, were considering joining the SOA, but were less interested due to their criminal activities, which he couldn't blame them for. In fact, the only reason he was still in the SOA was cause his good friends, Piney Winston and John Teller, had each saved his ass in Nam. He'd joined originally as a favor to John, since the Hellmouth Charter was under seige at the time. He'd stayed on after John's death and the real beginning of gunrunning, only because he knew that the Hellmouth was a great place to dig. After his wife's death, he had been doing tons of research, with Ripper, locals, even a coupla witchdoctors, and while some leads had come up, nothing major had yet.

A figure passed by the window, running in a blur.

"K, we're up," John whispered, "Controlled fire, vamps only."

"Right," Sam whispered.

ϗϗϗ

Faith ran into the warehouse, knowing full-well what it was. As expected, a few moments later, she was surrounded by vampires. She pulled out her stake, caught one that was trying to get the jump on her, and took stance in the enter of the room, watching as seven vamps, including Trick, surround her. Slowly, laughing to himself, Kakistos walked out into the fray, heading straight for her. Outside, the sounds of motorcycles passed by, and Faith resisted the urge to smile to herself, knowing what was coming next.

"Faith," Kakistos mocked her, "Poor, poor Faith...she tried so hard to run," Kakistos laughed, reaching out with his cloven hand, "Only to run right to her death."

"You're right," Faith said, "I did run...but you ran too...right past the kill-devil."

A section of the wall behind her collapsed, exploding outward in a shower of metal and wood. Faith stayed upright, as did Kakistos, but the rest ducked down. Immediately following that blast, four motorcycles roared their way into the warehouse, with their riders immediately standing upright and aiming shotguns and AKs at them.

"What is this," Kakistos shouted out, blind to his minions pratically running for all sides.

"It's called a surprise," Sex Machine shouted out.

Three of the vampires made it outside, and were automatically taken out with machine-gun fire, leaving them burning piles outside. The remaining 11 bikers walked into the warehouse, dressed in their black clothing and cutoff vests. Sat astride their bikes were Sex Machine, Happy, Ripper, and Sawyer, while the remaining 5 vampires stared around, some frantically trying to figure a way out, others stubbornly believing that they were in control of the siutation.

"You little biker bitches have exactly three seconds before I rip your arms off and drink the marrow from them," Kakistos shouted out.

"Him and Blackie live," Sex Machine shouted, "The rest get smoked."

Immediately, the bikers opened fire, catching all of the fleeing vampires in the crossfire. Trick tried to make a run for it, but John, Dean, and Sam each opened fire, nailing him with three darts filled with tranquilizer, dropping him to the ground.

Kakistos roared and lunged for Faith, who flipped back, kicking him with both her feet, sending him away from her. The Winchesters opened up again, nailing him with dart after dart.

Finally, after fifteen darts, Kakistos hit the ground.

ϗϗϗ

"Waky, waky, hands off snaky."

Trick woke up to someone slapping his face. Groaning out, he tried to move, only to notice that he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes, eventually gaining the ability to see his predicament.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered to himself.

"Yep," he looked up, noting a young man with long hair and a beard staring down at him, "Looks like you're gonna fry, big boy."

He looked down at himself again. His hands and feet were nailed onto what was surely a crucifix, and secured again with barbed wire. He noticed that his skin was smoking, meaning that the nails and barbed wire had been blessed. The tranquilizer must have deadened his nerves, at least for a little while, because otherwise, he was quite sure he'd be in a load of pain.

"AHHHH!!!!"

He looked over, seeing his boss screaming in pain as Faith drove a cross deep into his face.

"YOU LIKE THAT, YOU SICK FUCK," Faith screamed, pain, rage, and despair flowing from her.

"Faith!" bearded dude said, coming up behind her.

"No, don't even say it," Faith said, turning her anger on him, "That bastard TORTURED my Watcher for hours on end. I wanna make sure he gets every bit of pain that's coming to him!"

Enraged, Faith reached, quicker than anyone expected, for Xander's pistol, and turning it on Kakistos, and fired three shots, two into his knees and one into his groin. The pain-filled yell that Kakistos let out would surely haunt Trick for the rest of his days, if it weren't for the fact that he was sure he was about to die himself.

One of the bikers pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the fire before it could engulf him. Faith put down the gun, dropping it, and let out silent tears. Slowly, Xander reached out, taking her in his arms, and Faith collapsed into him, crying out in misery as she let it all out.

Trick sighed, looking around as best as he could as the pain began to hit him. He was on a hill, overlooking the entire town. He could see that his best chance of getting out was to break out of the nail and wire just before sunup, run his ass off to a dark spot, and hope for the best.

He moved as quietly as he could, testing the strength of the nails. The one through his legs was very weak, it moved with him. With a strong yank, he could get out of that one. One of the ones through his palms was weak too, he felt he could pull it up right now if he wanted to. The other...it was far too secure. He'd hafta rip his entire arm off to get free.

He looked out into the night again, judging his chances. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of what would surely be his salvation.

"Sunlight's comin," John called out.

"K," Sex Machine said, then he turned to Faith and said, "We're with you, Faith...whenever you're ready."

Faith nodded, and she reached out and hugged the older biker, who returned the embrace. She let go of him, then walked over to Kakistos, who tried to lunge at her but couldn't. She stared at him for a long moment.

"A part of me wants to cut you into thousands of pieces," Faith said, "But she wouldn't want me to...it's _her_ mercy that's getting you out of this so quickly. Remember that as you get sent to Hell."

She nodded to Sex Machine.

"Right, boys, pull 'em up," Sex Machine shouted.

Four went to each cross, grabbing ahold of the ropes and pulling up while two stayed at the bottom of each cross, helping to guide it into the hole that they'd made for it. Xander held onto Faith as she stared at Kakistos, while Sex Machine and John stared up at them, each drinking a beer, while the Winchester boys and Tor were sitting further down the hill, talking about getting together a group for a roadtrip to LA to see Metallica.

Trick waited till the momentum from being pulled up was just right, then, with every single bit of vampire strength in his body, he ripped his legs free of the nail, his arm free of their nail, and pulled as hard as he could, twisting his arm as he did so, ripping it clean off as he kicked out.

He flew through the air, propelled by them pulling him up and by his own kick, and landed exactly where he'd meant to...on one of their bikes, one with the keys still in.

"Holy shit!" "Get him!"

Trick thanked every Devil he knew as he popped the clutch, barely able to control the bike as he started flying down the hill, barely evading the bullets that were raining down on him. He hit the bottom of the hill and kept going, flying down into the streets. He looked around for a place to hide, smelling the sunlight coming, and spotted exactly what he needed. He pulled up on the street, hopping off the bike, squatted down and ripped a manhole cover off, leaping down into the safety of the sewers.

"Jesus Christ," Sawyer shouted, "Fucking vamp stole my bike!"

"Forget about him," Sex Machine said, "He'll stay down there for the day, we'll put out word to Willy that we're hunting him. Sawyer, go get your bike back."

"Fucking bastard," Sawyer shouted, picking up a branch and smashing it against the ground in anger, "I swear to God, next time I see that fucker, I'mma cut his dick off with a holy knife."

"Later," Sex Machine said, "Go."

"Yeah, I'm goin'," Sawyer said, trudging down the hill, "Son of a bitch."

Faith sat down on Xander's bike, staring up at Kakistos, hate in her eyes. Xander sighed and came up behind her, putting his arms around her. Faith looked up at him.

"Thanks, X," she said, "I...I need this."

"I know," he said, and he leaned down to hug her properly, and she gratefully returned the embrace.

She was so content that she didn't notice the sun rise. She heard Kakistos scream in pain as he burned, but paid it no mind. That part of her life was over...well, almost.

ϗϗϗ

Trick growled out in pain, nursing his body as best as he could. He'd made it a good mile in the sewers before he collapsed. He knew that he would have to get some food soon, otherwise, he was as good as dust.

"Knock, knock," a voice echoed out, startling Trick.

"Who the Hell are you," Trick roared out, vamp face out as the middle-aged man in a suit walked closer to him, a smile on his face.

"No reason to be rude, young man," the man chided him softly, smiling still, "I'm Richard Wilkins, I'm the mayor of Sunnydale."

"The Mayor," Trick asked, "I thought the mayor stayed in offices, not in sewers...and ain't you on the side of those biker fags?"

"When it's convenient," The Mayor said with a grin, "I'm more of a...a backer, if you will. I provide support to whoever is best suited to my interests," the Mayor walked over to him and squatted down, "You might be the person who is best suited for my interests."

"Ugh," Trick stared at him, "So long as those interests don't include me takin' my pants off, I'm interested."

The Mayor laughed, a strangely scary sound, "I'm sorry to say, that persuasion just doesn't fit well with my public image. What I am interested in, though, is your possible contributions towards my endeavors."

"And these endeavors are," Trick asked as two vampires appeared beside the Mayor.

"Let's talk and walk," The Mayor smiled, "We'll get you some clean clothes, maybe a bite to eat, I'm thinkin' a nice six-year-old, and you'll be right as rain."


	7. Chapter 7

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Willow sat silently in class, fiddling with the hem of her plaid skirt that her mom bought her yesterday. She sighed, noting with some sadness that Xander wasn't going to ride up to the private school during her lunch period today...or anytime in the future, probably.

She couldn't blame him, either. She'd broke it off. She knew, somewhat, that it was the right decision. After all, their relationship had reached the point where it was more physical than anything else. Still, a part of her knew that there was more to it...she just didn't think she had the courage to go for it.

Her father had drilled into her, from day one, that the Sons of Anarchy were bad for the town, bad for everyone, and that she should never be around them if she could help it. She knew that if her relationship with Xander ever went past the physical, it would inevitably end due to her father. She'd been raised too confined, her parents keeping a tight leash on her to this day. She blamed herself for not having the courage to break free from her parents, for not going after what she wanted. More importantly, she blamed herself for not having the courage to make their relationship more. Xander had had feelings for her once, strong ones, but...she never let him in, knowing full-well that once she did, he'd probably never go.

That day after class, while she waited on her father to come pick her up, she sat silently in the girls' bathroom, crying as she realized, once again, what she was giving up.

ϗϗϗ

Xander, Tor, Kyle, and Jesse were sat outside the school at one of the tables, enjoying lunch as a group. Larry was talking with the coach, trying to get him to allow him to ride his bike onto the field. Xander was eating his hotdog, listening to Kyle and Tor go back and forth about the latest episode of _South Park_, with their respective girlfriends, Rhonda and Heidi, on their arms, laughing it up with them. Jesse was sitting off to the side, chatting with his friend/potential conquest Ashley.

"See, this is what I don't get," Kyle was saying, "Cartman, he's a fat racist, why in the Hell do they let him hang around with them?"

"Cause he's Cartman, and Cartman is the shit," Rhonda said.

"Yeah, South Park wouldn't be South Park without Cartman," Tor agreed.

"Well, he does have a point," Heidi defended, "I mean, all Cartman does is call Kyle a stupid Jew, a greedy Jew-whore, a...well, basically, anything to do with being Jewish."

"I tell you who I miss, Mr. Hanky," Kyle said, "HIDEE HI!"

"Mr. Hanky's such a waste, man," Xander said, "Now Chef, that man is the absolute shit. 'Hey there, children!'"

"Chef's the bomb, no doubt," Kyle agreed, "But, he's no Mr. Hanky."

"You and Mr. Hanky, what is your obsession with fecal matter," Rhonda asked mockingly, "I tell ya, this guy and shit-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't wanna hear another word about y'alls crazy sex lives," Xander said, "Got enough complications with my own, don't need yours."

"Oh, speakin of which," Tor smirked, "I do believe I heard you got a little action last Friday."

"OOOH," Rhonda and Heidi said as one, "Spill."

"New girl, right," Kyle asked, only partially interested, "We heard about you and Willow."

"Yeah, me and Faith," Xander admitted, "We got drunk and high at the SOA party."

"First time I'd ever heard of you nailin' a sweetbutt," Kyle said.

"I still ain't nailed a sweetbutt," Xander said.

"What, you're thinkin' of goin' steady," Tor asked.

Xander didn't say anything, just motioned his head indicating that he wasn't sure.

"Xander, honey, sweetie," Heidi leaned forward, looking him in the eye, "I love ya, y'know I do, but seriously, you can't think of hopping into a relationship with this girl so soon after you and Willow broke up. If she heard, she'd be devastated, and you know it."

"I don't know it," Xander said, "I mean, our whole relationship was about sex more than anything else, since we both found it hot as hell that we could get caught and we were pissing off her dad."

"Oh, please," Rhonda took over, "I saw the look on her face whenever you rode up, she got all excited and everything. That ain't a look that says 'I'm happy to get laid,' that was a 'I'm with the guy I love' look."

Xander went silent at that, thinking over what she'd said. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Larry came running up to them.

"What's happened," Xander demanded.

"I was walking up to the utility shed to put away the balls from practice when I heard something," Larry explained, "Looked through the window...saw Pete Clarner hittin' his girlfriend Debby, looked like he became a demon."

Xander stared ahead for a moment, then nodded.

"Get your cuts," Xander said, standing up, "Jess, hit the library and get some rope from Ripper. Heidi, Rhonda, run some interference?"

"Right," the girls nodded, and a few minutes after they'd walked away, they began to 'fight,' causing the teachers to get distracted.

Xander, Tor, Kyle, and Larry hit their lockers up, grabbing their leather cutoff vests, with Xander grabbing Jesse's for him, and immediately headed for the shed. Jesse met them on the way, bringing with him a bundle of rope.

"Rip's locking up the library right now," Jesse said as he shrugged on his cut, "We'll use the back way."

"K," Xander said, pulling out his pistol from his ankle and handing it to Tor, "Larry, check the window, see if they're there. If they're in there, me and Jess break it down, and then the four of us beat the crap outta that fucker."

Larry nodded and ran up to the window and looked through it. He looked up at them and flashed a thumbs-up, and Xander lifted up three fingers and began to put them down. Once the last one was down, the two launched out with front kicks, kicking the doors open.

Standing above Debby was a veiny, clawed, and black-eyed Pete, who turned around as he heard them enter.

"Heard you hit an innocent woman, Pete," Xander said, walking with a bit of swagger into the room, "Sons don't stand for that."

Pete roared out in anger, launching himself at them. Xander and Jesse came forward, grabbing him by his arms and slammed him down to the ground. Kyle and Tor joined in and the four stomped him out and put him on his stomach as Larry came in, and the five began to hogtie him.

"Duct tape," Xander said, and Larry grabbed it and covered his mouth with it, "K, let's move. Larry, get Debby."

Larry bent down and scooped up Debby, who was catatonic at the time. As he made to follow them, he saw a glowing green substance in a jar.

"I'm bettin' this has something to do with this shit," Larry said, and he grabbed it and ran off to catch up.

ϗϗϗ

"SODDING WANKER!"

Ripper drove his fist deep down into Pete's stomach, causing the wind to rise up from his chest.

"I just love it when you go to work in the tweed, Rip," Tor commented.

"What're we gonna do with him," Xander asked.

"I vote we cut his balls off," Kyle muttered, holding Rhonda close to him.

"Please, don't," Debby spoke, for the first time in that whole event.

"...This loathsome piece of shit deserves no sympathy from you," Ripper spoke, "He's a fucking prat."

"...I love him," Debby cried out.

"Uh huh," Jesse said, "And I'll bet he said that to you, every time he threw a punch."

"Hey, man," Xander said, "Cut her some slack, she's been through enough."

Jesse stiffened up slightly, but nodded, mumbling a small apology.

"Debby," Ripper said, squatting down to look her in the face, "I want you to go to Mr. Platts, the counselor. Tell him about Pete, what he's done...and don't tell him about us, d'you understand?"

Debby couldn't speak, but she did nod along.

"Larry, would you please escort her," Ripper asked, and Larry nodded, taking her hand as he took off his cut.

"What is this," Ripper asked, pulling up the jar that Larry had grabbed.

"Looks like Predator blood," Kyle joked.

"Think it's the thing that made Pete go veiny," Xander said, "Some kinda steroid."

"Hmmmm," Ripper thought to himself, "We should find his lab books. If anyone else gets ahold of this, we could see a lot of these."

"I'll go," Jesse said, leaving the library and his cut as he did so.

As he left, Pete stirred, beginning to come to.

"Mornin', pillock," Ripper smirked down at the young lad, "You got a lot to answer for."

Pete looked up at the bikers, still in a bit of a haze, and muttered 'oh, shit.'

"Call Stein," Ripper ordered, "Tell him what you saw. And you," he squatted down, looking the frightened boy in the face, "If you so much as look at that poor girl again, we'll take you out to a field and cut your face off. Savvy?"

ϗϗϗ

"Busy day," Faith asked later that night in the clubhouse.

"Yeah," Xander said, sitting on the stage with a cold beer in one hand and a joint in the other, "Found out that this guy Pete was beatin' his girlfriend."

"Shit," Faith said, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside him, "What'd you do?"

"Beat him up, turned him over to the cops," Xander said.

"...That's not what's botherin' you, is it," Faith said.

"Nah," Xander sighed, "Faith, I...I didn't tell ya this, but, up until you and I met, I was with a girl. We broke up the day you came to town."

"Oh," Faith said, "...So, was Friday just a comfort thing. Cause, if it was, that's completely cool."

"Honestly, I think Friday was more of a 'we were both loaded and horny' thing," Xander chuckled.

"Yeah," Faith said, "I've thought about it...I ain't gonna be a sweetbutt."

"Good," Xander said, a little too quickly.

"And I was thinkin'," Faith said, "Maybe Saturday we could go for a picnic."

"Yeah," Xander smiled, "That'd be great."


	8. Chapter 8

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Rory pulled to a stop at the redlight, smiling to himself. For the old man, life was going pretty swell. His club was doin' pretty good, his bro was alive and kicking, his nephews were getting shit done with the MC, be another coupla months till they got patched in and he was counting the days. More importantly, at least for right now, he was goin' on a date with a good-lookin' woman who didn't really give a shit about him occasionally sleeping with younger women. That was a helluva woman.

He pulled his phone out, noting that it was coming from Catherine's house, and answered it.

"Rory," he answered.

"Hey, Rore," he heard the young voice on the other side say.

"Amy Madison, as I live and breathe," Rory smiled, "What's goin' on, sweetheart?"

"You mind giving me a ride to Willow's," Amy asked, "Mom's still getting ready for y'alls night."

"Just to Willow's," Rory asked, "I dunno, babe, y'know Ira and Sheila hate anyone wearin' a cut."

"Then drop me off a little bit before the house," Amy begged, "Willow's real upset right now. She and Xander broke up."

"What," Rory asked, shocked slightly, "When the hell did they start datin'?"

"Um..."

"Alright, don't worry 'bout it," Rory said, "I'll be there in a few, darlin'."

"Thanks, Rore, you're the best."

ϗϗϗ

Xander popped the hood of the Charger, muttering to himself that it was probably the radiator, when his phone went off.

"Uncle Rory," Xander greeted his uncle happily, "Thought tonight was date night?"

"Shut it, nephew," _ah shit_, Xander thought to himself, "Word has it that you and Little Miss Rosenberg have been an item for some time now, and that you just recently broke it off. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Rory, I...yeah, we were together. Broke it off last Friday."

"You got any idea what kinda shit Ira Rosenberg can bring on us," Rory snarled into the phone, "He's always been against us, but he's never gone outta his way to burn us. If he finds out that the son of a member, a prospect, stuck it to his little girl and then ran away, he can call in his FBI pals."

"What the hell are you talkin' about," Xander demanded.

"Ira used to be an FBI profiler," Rory shouted, "Why the hell do you think he was always outta town whenever you went over to Willow's house, trying to see her! If he finds out about this, it will piss him off, and him being pissed will cause him to unleash the fury of the F! B! I!"

"Shit," Xander whispered to himself.

"You're lucky she has Amy as a friend," Rory said, "Otherwise, she mighta already told her mom, or her father. If that happens..."

"What do I do," Xander asked, "When we broke up, it wasn't even bad, it was mutual!"

"The Hell it was," Rory countered, "If so, why is Willow broken up about it?"

"I dunno why she would," Xander said, "The only thing...shit...what if she broke up with cause her dad found out, made her?"

"Fuck me," Rory shouted, "Boy, I swear to God, if your dick brings the Feds around our way, I will fuck you up."

"Ugh, shit," Xander said, slamming his fist down onto the toolchest next to him, "What do I do, Rory? I mean, shit. If I ask her why, that could be the very thing that drives her to speak to daddy!"

"...Amy's gonna speak to her tonight," Rory said, "I'll ask her what she thinks is wrong, tell her that I'm concerned, play the 'I'm the uncle/stepdaddy' card, since that's how she thinks of me. I'll try and figure out what's wrong."

"Alright, Rore," Xander said, "Sorry about this shit."

"Eh," Rory said, "We've all gotten in trouble causa our dicks. I just hope this one doesn't bring a three-lettered dick our way."

ϗϗϗ

"...What do I do, Amy," Willow asked later that night, "I mean, letting go of Xander...was it the right decision?"

"I dunno, Will," Amy said, moving around to face her fellow wiccan, "I mean...do you have real feelings for him?"

Willow didn't answer immediately, but slowly, she nodded her head.

"Oh, baby," Amy leaned in, enveloping her friend in a large hug.

"I just," Willow started tearing up, "I know I have feelings for him, some at least. I know he did too, but, I'm scared that if I'd let him in...my dad would break us up, y'know? And if he did that...I dunno if I could take it. I think...I think if I let him all the way in...I'd never be able to let him go."

"...I know how you feel," Amy said, "I...I recently figured something out about myself."

"What," Willow asked.

"...I think I'm in love with Cordelia," Amy whispered.

"What?" Willow asked, shocked, "But...I thought...you and Sheila?"

"I know," Amy said, "It's just...after we broke up, I hoped we'd get back together. But Cordelia started picking on me, and I got pissed off and fought back. It just...I dunno, hit the point where it was less about insulting each other and...something else."

"You know she doesn't feel the same," Willow said, "And how can you be in love with her? I mean, you only speak to her when you insult each other!"

"Well, it feels like love," Amy said, "Or lust, or longing, hell, I dunno what love feels like! I've never been in love. Hell, me and Scott, I was just a beard for him. Me and Shelia was closer...but, that was more about the fact that we're the only two lesbians in school. Cordelia, I can't explain it, she just...just makes me feel alive when I'm around her. And, like you, I know that if I were to ever have her, ever let her in...I don't think I could get her out."

Willow and Amy both sighed, suffering from some version of seemingly unrequited love. Willow knew that Xander once had true feelings for her, but they had evaporated over time as their relationship turned physical. Amy truly believed that her feelings for Cordelia would never be returned, and was completely unaware that Cordelia was interested in her in that way...and both were unaware as to why.

ϗϗϗ

"Jesus, Xander, what the Hell are we doin' here," Jesse asked, "The Fish Tank? Shit, bud, this place is not only beyond the KD, it's also raided like a motherfucker!"

"It's also the place where the last three bar brawls broke out in town," Xander stated, downing a shot of Jack as he did so.

"Fuck," Tor said, "You're in the mood to fight, ain'tcha?"

"Yeah," Xander said, grabbing another shot and downing it.

"What the fuck is goin' on," Jesse asked.

"Did you know that Willow's old man used to be an FBI profiler?"

"...Fuck," Jesse cussed, "Are we in shit?"

"Not yet," Xander said, downing another shot, "And hopefully never, but...who the fuck knows."

"...Alright, let's do it," Jesse said.

"Why not," Tor agreed.

"Maaaaybe not," Kyle said, and he motioned towards the door.

In walked Sawyer, Ripper, Bobby, and a black man they'd never met before. Immediately, they spotted the youngsters and walked on over.

"I see you're getting' the night started in a grand way," Sawyer drawled at Xander.

"Your unc told us about what's goin' on with you and the Rosenberg bint," Ripper said, leaning in as he did so, "And, knowin' you, you're lookin' to blow off some steam by startin' a brawl here."

Xander sighed, but nodded all the same.

"You're a true biker, boy," Bobby said, and he grabbed his son in a headlock, "And you're a good friend for standing by him. A dumbass, but a good friend nevertheless!"

"Alright, we'll leave," Xander said, "What's got y'all here, anyway?"

"Ah, we're havin' a little business meetin' with a potential client," Sawyer stated, "Prospects, meet Gunn, head of the Badland Gunners."

"Badland Gunners," Xander said, shaking the bald man's hand, "Ain't you with the One-Niners?"

"Yeah, we run interference on the vamp activity in their hoods so they can do their game supernaturally-free," Gunn said, "We're interested in your vamp-killer rounds and some of your hardware, since the 9ers like to sell us their stuff for a higher price than you charge."

"Well, we're your guys," Xander said.

"Indeed we are," Sawyer said, "Now, Prospects, y'all mosey on outta here. If you're looking for a fight, why don'tcha head for Sunnydale Arms? I heard there's a Fight Club there."

"...I like it," Xander said, "You guys in?"

The boys nodded along in agreement.

"Oh, and check in with S&M 'fore you leave," Sawyer said, "Hoss has got somethin' in the works for when SAMCRO is in the house."

"Mexico," Xander asked, having heard the stories.

"Maybe," Sawyer agreed, "Tom's had a bug up his ass for that place for years now."

"Right," Xander said, "Y'all have a good night."

"Seeya," Bobby said, "And, boy, don't get in no trouble, I don't need to hear shit from your ma about bail money!"

"No worries, Da," Jesse said, letting a little Irish accent out.

"So," Jesse said as the five prospects left the bar, "How 'bout we just go to the Grotto? Some of those stubborn college-boys could use a proper beating."

"...Yeah, ok," Xander said.


	9. Chapter 9

Anarchism

Summary: Xander and Jesse have lived in Sunnydale their whole lives, and aside from the Hellmouth, the biggest part of their lives is the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ϗϗϗ

Rory woke up the next morning, perfectly content. It was a great way to wake up. He really had Catherine to thank for that.

As his mind turned to his lover, he flipped himself over to hold her, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Cathy," Rory called out, trying to open his eyes but having difficulty cause he was still very sleepy.

"Right here, babe," Catherine called from the bathroom.

"Jesus, what's gotcha up this early," Rory called, laying back down as he did so.

"I dunno," Catherine answered, walking out of the bathroom as she did so.

"Now tha's a sight to wake up to," Rory smiled.

"And that's...a sight to walk in on," Catherine laughed, pointing at him.

"...Fuck you, I'm tired," Rory said, pulling up the blankets as he did so.

"Mmmm," Catherine said, falling back into bed and cuddling up next to him, "Rore?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I think something's wrong with the girls," Catherine said, "Ever since Amy came out...she seems...different."

"Well, she's been through a lot," Rory reminded her, "I mean, shit, your bastard ex did try and stiff you on child support. If you hadn'ta caught up with him, odds are he never woulda."

"It's not just that," Catherine said, "I...I think it has to do with what I went through...with the magic."

"Oh," Rory said, "But, you beat it. The magic tried to take control of you, but you kicked its ass. Hell, the only time you use magic is...well, whenever I'm around."

"Yeah," Catherine smiled, "But...something's off with her. When she came out, it was like a barrier was destroyed. I used to be disappointed in her, y'know? Like, really disappointed. By her age, I was a star cheerleader, offers all over the place. Then, before she got to high school, she came out, and it...I can't explain it, but it lit up my motherly impulses. Before, I'd thought she was spoiled...then I realized what kind of Hell she would have to face. It...it changed me."

"I know, babe," Rory said, "You're a good mom."

"...I think she's got the same gift I got," Catherine sighed, letting it out.

"...Have you taught her anything," Rory asked.

"No," Catherine said, "I'm scared to, knowing how close it came to ruining me."

"Maybe you should," Rory said, "I'm scared to death that Xander would get killed huntin' vamps like me and Tony...that's why we pushed him to join the SOA, so we could teach him everything he'd need to know."

"...D'you think your nephew would-" Catherine started.

"Oh, Lord, don't even suggest it, that boy has enough troubles in that area as it is," Rory explained, "Him and Rosenberg are having their drama right now."

"Ira's daughter," Catherine asked, "That girl has a gift. She's got more power in her pinky than I do in my entire body."

"Really," Rory asked, "...Catherine, I can't tell ya how to do your business, but...if they got that much potential, the least you should do is tell them what you went through. Could help them later on."

Catherine didn't respond, and Rory didn't pursue. The two lay there in silence for a long while, until finally, they fell back to sleep.

ϗϗϗ

"Mr. Trick," the Mayor greeted his recovered employee that morning in the safety of his vampire-tinted windowed office, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Weird," Trick said, looking out into the light, "Ain't seen the sun in...well, a while."

"I understand, but now is not the time for such matters," the Mayor smiled, "Have a seat, sir."

Trick sat down, unconsciously trying to use his absent left arm to help him sit. He sighed, noting his mistake as he did so, and sat down.

"Now," the Mayor sat down himself, "Tomorrow is the annual Sunnydale Harvest Festival. It lasts from noon to 10pm. Rides and the like will be available, as well as booths with food and games available."

"And this has what do with me," Trick asked.

"Tomorrow also happens to be the day that a tribute is required by one of my constituents," the Mayor stated, "I made certain campaign promises to get where I am today and, unlike the filth that occupy governmental jobs today, I keep my campaign promises. It will be your task, Mr. Trick, to ensure that this tribute goes off without a hitch. You shall be my man on the street, sir."

"So, what's the basic plan here," Trick asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a good one," the Mayor smiled, "It involves chocolate."

ϗϗϗ

"K, we're registered for the fundraiser tomorrow," Sex Machine said as he walked with Sawyer and Tony, "Tony, how's your wife handling the table?"

"Jessica's goin' nuts with this shit," Tony laughed, pulling out a cigarette from his mechanic jacket, "She's got Michelle McNally, Rory's girl, a coupla the girls that work the front at the Bronze, a few of the teachers at the school, even Ripper's squeeze is pitchin' in."

"Jenny's back in town," Sawyer asked, "I thought that gypsy bitch hightailed it once Angelus kicked up shit."

"She sought refuge with her clan," Sex Machine said, "Clan's taking up residence in Sunny-D for a while, taking care of stoner demon for us. Jenny got her job back, and it looks like Ripper might be moving in for the kill."

"'Bout time that limey bastard got some," Sawyer said, "For a while there, I thought he was gay."

"Ah, you were hopin' he was gay," Tony said, "Sorry, Southie, no such luck. You'll hafta be butt-buddies with somebody else."

"Ah, fuck you, Tony," Sawyer responded, "And no, that wasn't an offer, just to let you know."

"Alright, as much as I know you're disappointed, Tony," Sex Machine interrupted, "We need to get everyone available this upcoming weekend, and then some."

"We pushin' on Mexico," Sawyer asked, "Y'know the wetbacks won't like us passin' through their territory."

"Mayans are gonna hafta deal with it," Sex Machine stated, "This is a Hellmouth Charter beef that needs to be settled. We can hole up at Indian Hills for a day then get back underway during the night. That should be enough time to get us outta Nevada and cross the border without any problems."

"Actually, there might be a chance the Mayans might have more at stake than that," Tony said, "Remember, Alvarez is from Mexico. Mayans have a long-standing deal with the demons in Oakland, they sell them their H, demons keep out and keep the vamps out."

"Yeah, but that's the demons," Sex Machine said, "These things we're goin' after are vamps, mutated by whatever it is that's inside that temple."

"Yeah, but if the Mayans are able to make agreements with demons, who's to say their Mexican guys can't make agreements with vamps," Tony theorized.

"And how exactly are we supposed to find out," Sex Machine demanded.

"We could just ask him," Sawyer suggested.

ϗϗϗ

"Yeah," Bobby said, "Yep...right, got it. We'll be expecting ya."

"Who's that," Rev asked as he walked up into the office, shrugging off his mechanic shirt as he did so.

"Jax Teller," Bobby said, "Lettin' me know there's a change comin' up...Sex Machine ain't gonna be happy at all."

"Ah, shit," Rev said, "What now?"

"We ain't gonna be able to hit Mexico this weekend," Bobby said, "Jax says SAMCRO is doin' a one-time sell to a Mexican gang. Their normal supplier is outta business for the time being, so..."

"Shit," Rev said, "In the Baja, right?"

"Yep," Bobby said, "And, some other bad news..."

"What," Rev asked, scared of the answer.

"Jax and Tig are still coming down," Bobby said, "Bobby Elvis and Opie ain't, though...Clay is."

"K, so," Rev asked, "Clay and S&M are tight, go back years."

"Yeah...and Otto's coming with them."

"...Ah, fuck," Rev cursed, "Why the Hell is Otto coming?"

"Clay wants him with them," Bobby said, "Shit...we might have some shit kicking up."

"...Let me tell him," Rev said, "I'll try an' talk him down."

"Good luck," Bobby said.

ϗϗϗ

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow," Faith asked, looking up from the bowl of mashed potatoes she was mixing up.

"We sell by the plate, by the cookie," Jessica said, "Get 'em nice and stuffed." 

"I know that," Faith said, "What about the jobs, though?"

"I'm up front," Jessica said, "Cathy, Michelle, and Jenny hand out drinks...you can run the cashbox if you want."

"Sure," Faith smiled, happy to be included, "And, hey, thanks for helping me out with this. I know I'm a bit of an-"

"Don't even finish that statement, darlin," Michelle McNally said as she walked into the kitchen carrying groceries, "Any friend of the club gets taken care of."

"Sing it sister," Jessica smiled.

"And, Faith, if you're interested," Michelle picked up, "There's a poker game every Wednesday night, girl's night out, that we like to rotate around. Next Wednesday's at Jenny's place, it's normally the three of us, plus Cathy on some nights, and a girl from Fabulous."

"The night club," Faith asked, curious.

"Yep," Jessica said, "Theresa works the bar there, and occasionally dances. Club runs security there."

"Someone from the club's there every night?" Faith asked.

"Are you kiddin'," Michelle laughed, "Club doesn't need to be anywhere. You see that sticker in the window," Michelle pointed, "Says 'This house is protected by S.O.A.' Just havin' that on your house, your business, hell, even the bank has one, and you're guaranteed to never be robbed in this town."

"Least this side of the line," Jessica reminded.

"Yeah, that's true," Michelle amended, "On the other side...well, the other side only consists of maybe a third of the town, but...since the club doesn't cross the line without a reason, most people stay away from it. Decent number of businesses around there, but they get hit every now and then. Mostly passerbys that go through there. Most folks know to stay on this side of the line. Over there, if you get caught, unless you're with the club, it's tough shit."

"Club can't be everywhere at once," Jessica said, "Last time a business with the S.O.A. Sticker got hit was in...92, I think?"

"Yep," Michelle laughed, "The guys found the two boys who robbed the liquor store, stripped 'em down to their undies, and strung them up by a tree inside the high school courtyard with a box of rotten tomatoes."

"Oh my God," Faith laughed out, "Shit...so...what's it like, being in this...being an ole lady?"

"It's got its ups and downs," Jessica admitted, "But, I mean...without the club, Tony would probably be an abusive alcoholic. His dad was one. Fortunately, before that even started, the club fixed it. His whole life, for being a Harris in this town, he was given shit. Then, S.O.A. started up, Tony and Rory both joined up, and the rest is history. The Harris name is almost the most respected name in town."

"First is the Chases," Faith surmised, "I've seen their businesses, trucks, that clothing store."

"The Chases are old money," Jessica sneered out, "They hate the club, the guys, and especially the Harrises. If any one of us had any interest, we could run for Mayor and win...well, once Wilkins steps down anyway."

"Which won't happen," Michelle laughed, "The Wilkins's have always been government in this town, ever since it was founded. That ain't gonna change."

"You're probably right," Jessica nodded, "But, who knows? Maybe Wilkins has a closet filled with shrunken heads, Nazi symbols, and voodoo dolls."


End file.
